


it's just business

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Sterek Explorations [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Businessman Derek, Butt Plugs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Grinding, Jealous Kate, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Derek, Riding, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Derek has been running a successful company for a long time and finally orchestrated a merger with another company. It has been eating up more time than he'd like and he just wants to spend some time at home. But people keep getting in his way and certain people are going to very surprised when Derek;s boyfriend decides to pop in for a surprise visit.





	it's just business

                Derek was tired. No. Not tired. Fucking exhausted. He had been working 10 to 12 hour days at his company when he really should have been taking a backseat by this point. He was the founder and CEO of Hale Enterprises, a company that funds research into greener and more environmentally friendly technologies, with his uncle and sister as owners and shareholders. Laura ran specific departments and Peter was purely in the background. Cora was happy to run the HR department without needing shareholder status and Derek wasn’t going to push more on her. He was happy to let Laura and Core practically run the place. However, Hale Enterprises recently merged with Argent Tech, and the joining of their companies did not go as smoothly as he had previously anticipated. Discussions with Chris and his daughter Allison were perfect and everything had gone smoothly. In fact, Allison met with Scott, the head of his legal department, and they had hit it off so well Derek could smell Allison on him the next morning. Not that he would’ve been able to hide anything from the wolf.

                Despite all that success between them, Victoria and Kate Argent started pushing-back against certain restrictions within the merger. Kate wants to rework the structure of their labs and Victoria wants to change how they grant scholarships and research grants. Derek refuses to make those changes as what they want goes against his company’s values. And, ever since Kate set up her office on the same floor as his, he found himself being interrupted far too much to be productive. She also flirted shamelessly. He wasn’t terribly surprised that she flirted with him. He knows he’s attractive, being exceedingly wealthy definitely helps. Every time he goes to fundraiser he ends up with several men and women throwing themselves at him. Last time, some tipsy blonde with absolutely no shame plopped herself right into his lap and offered herself up for a night of fun. He, as politely as possible, said ‘no’ and excused himself, only for a man near the bathroom to attempt something similar.

                So, Derek was trying to finish these contract drafts at 7pm on a Friday night. He would’ve been done earlier if Kate hadn’t came in to bother him earlier, stealing at least half an hour of his time. She offered to order in dinner for the two of them so they could finish paperwork together. He had no desire to do that at all and simply told her that he worked better alone. She just pouted in reply and said she would be in her office if he needed her.

                “ _Excuse me, you can’t go in there_ ,” Derek heard from the hallway, Kate’s voice sharp and grating.

                “ _Oh, I’m pretty sure I can_ ,” he heard a familiar voice snark in reply. Derek immediately broke out in a grin upon hearing it. Before he could stand up from his desk the door to his office flung open and Stiles was waltzing in. And boy, he was a sight for sore eyes. He was wearing a black beanie on his head and a v-neck, grey t-shirt that showed off a lot of his tattoos. He knew Stiles stuck out like a sore thumb whenever he came to Derek’s work and certainly they looked mismatched when they were out together. Stiles was a little over a decade younger and consistently looked like he just showed up after waking up on the floor of frat house after playing a punk rock show.

 

                “Who the hell do you think you are?” Kate glared as she watched Stiles stroll right up to Derek’s desk and lean against the side.

                “I’m Der-bear’s kept boy, obviously,” Stiles winked at her. Derek smirked and tried not to laugh.

                “What the hell are you on about? This isn’t a joke. I’ll call security right now,” she warned. Stiles just popped a sucker in his mouth and looked entirely unimpressed.

                “You don’t need to call security,” Derek sighed.

                “This hooligan a friend of yours?” she pressed.

                “You could say that,” Derek answered. She cocked a brow and then narrowed her eyes.

                “You promised not to work late tonight,” Stiles interrupted and tugged on Derek’s tie.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t really want to still be here,” Derek frowned. Stiles, not really caring that they had an audience of Kate, pulled a little harder on Derek’s tie to bring them closer together. Derek was more than happy to be closer to Stiles. He had barely seen him all week, only managing to get sleepy cuddles when he came home late and before he left early for work. He looked into Stiles’ eager eyes before glancing back over to a confused and angry looking Kate. “Can I help you?”

                “I dunno, I thought we were here to do work. Did you order an escort or something?” Kate sneered.

                “Aww, she thinks I’m a prostitute,” Stiles snickered.

                “Well, you don’t really look like his type,” Kate countered.

                “Because I’m a bit rough around the edges or because I’m a man?” Stiles tilted his head and giving her a smug look.

                “Either,” she huffed.

                “Ugh,” Stiles groaned as he stood up and circled behind Derek. He put his head on Derek’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around the older man’s waist, “Is she going to be here every time I visit you?”

                “I work here. So, yes,” she grinned wolfishly.

                “Wait, are you Kate?” Stiles asked.

                “Aww, talking about me, Derek?” Kate teased.

                “Nahh. Allison was just complaining about you,” Stiles yawned as his fingers started playing with Derek’s buttons.

                “You know Allison?” Kate paused.

                “Yep,” Stiles gave, “She’s dating my brother, Scott. You know Scott. McCall. Head of legal. Clearly the more successful of the two of us.”

                “Hush. You’re plenty successful,” Derek mumbled.

                “I’m sure Peter agrees with you,” Stiles scoffed and kissed the side of Derek’s neck. By this point, frustration and annoyance was coming off Kate in waves. Stiles wasn’t a wolf, but even he could sense it. “Which reminds me. I forgot to properly introduce myself. Stiles Stilinski-McCall. Soon to be Hale.” He held out his hand to her and her jaw dropped open.

                “This is my fiancé,” Derek confirmed.

                “No one told us you were engaged,” Kate spat.

                “He likes to keep me his dirty, little secret. I mean, he’s practically my sugar daddy,” Stiles laughed.

                “Hey, you know I don’t keep you secret,” Derek countered as he turned his head to look at Stiles’ eyes.

                “Aww, I know, honey. But I might as well be because I _haaaate_ going to all your fancy parties,” he planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

                “Well, you’re doing him favors by not showing up looking like you do,” Kate crossed her arms over her chest after flipping her hair over her shoulder.

                “You’d be wise to watch your tongue,” Derek growled, his eyes briefly flashing at her. She clenched her jaw in response. “He is my partner and you will treat him with respect.”

                “Why? It’s not like this boy toy is going to stick around? One of you will get bored and then you can finally move on to someone more appropriate,” Kate said with venom dripping from every word.

                “I dunno. I think he has way more fun being inappropriate with me. Maybe I should come to the next fundraising gala. I can give you a hand job under the table and we can makeout in the bathroom,” Stiles suggested before finally getting Derek’s tie off from around his neck.

                “That does sound more fun than making small talk,” he conceded.

                “You’re disgusting,” Kate rolled her eyes.

                “About to get even more disgusting,” Stiles said in a sing-song voice, “I’m not opposed to exhibitionism…”

                “Please leave, Kate,” Derek directed before finally turning to face Stiles and pulling him close to his chest.

                “You realize this violates the morality clauses within our company,” Kate hissed. Derek gently pushed Stiles away and turned back to Kate, anger now radiating off of him.

                “No, Kate. It does not. Because Hale Enterprises absorbed your company. We do not have any archaic morality clauses. Scott can marry Allison and Isaac as part of a polyamorous group and no one would give a shit. Because I don’t give a shit. Because I am the one in charge. I run both Hale Enterprises and now Argent Tech. Whatever notions of control you think you have can just go out the window. My company did yours a favor by absorbing yours. We could have just as easily let your company crumble and left you in ruin. But Peter saw the benefits of the merger and I agreed with him. You have absolutely no power here. It is by my own good graces you even maintain a position within the company. I could have you removed at the drop of a hat. Now get out of my office before I have you escorted out,” Derek presented ferociously. His eyes had been alpha red the entire time, only to drive his point on knowing Kate thought less of wolves and would be even more offended that he was in charge of her. She simply turned on her heels and marched out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

                “God, I love it when you get all wolfy,” Stiles purred and quickly popped the rest of Derek’s buttons and pushed the shirt open to reveal his hard chest.

                “Oh yea?” Derek began to walk them backwards to the couch behind his desk, “How much?”

                “I think we both know I like it enough to let you fuck me in your office,” Stiles moaned and surged forward to kiss Derek roughly on the lips. Derek kissed back with great ferocity and forced his tongue into Stiles’ mouth, wanting to part those lips and lick into him. He bit at the younger man’s lips and pulled at Stiles’ shirt. Stiles went lax and let Derek manhandle him onto the couch and pushed the shirt off his body, hat falling to the floor along with it. He loved Stiles’ body, every inch of it a beautiful masterpiece. Even without the tattoos that decorated him, his skin was creamy and soft and pulled over lean muscle and sharp bones. Derek loved to trail his tongue along his hip bones. As he took in the sight he noticed a semi-fresh tattoo along his ribcage. As Derek took a closer look her realized it was a simple wolf.

                “When did you get this?” Derek said, almost in awe as he gently traced his finger around it.

                “3 days ago. I wanted a tattoo that would always remind me of you,” he blushed when he answered.

                “God. I’ve been working too much since I didn’t even notice this,” Derek said, reverently. He began to kiss Stiles’ neck and worked his way down Stiles’ chest and kissed around the healing tattoo. Stiles scratched his fingers through Derek’s hair and enjoyed the feeling of Derek’s lips on him. He knew Derek was busy and important, but he still missed him.

                “It’s ok. I know you’re important here and have a lot to do. Plus, you need to earn the big bucks to keep me around,” he snickered.

                “Such a brat,” Derek snorted.

                “Your brat,” Stiles beamed.

                “All mine,” Derek grunted and unbuttoned his partner’s fly and pushed down his pants, “I need to make it up to you. I’ve been working too much.”

                “I know exactly how you can do that,” Stiles moaned and grabbed Derek’s shoulders and maneuvered him to the couch. “You see, I had the day off and spent the whole day thinking about you.” Derek was sitting on the couch, completely enraptured by his fully nude boyfriend. Stiles bent forward to unbuckle Derek’s pants and opened the fly. Derek was rock hard beneath his briefs and Stiles rubbed his hand over the bulge and bit his lip.

                “I was thinking about you too. Thought about you in those suspenders I got you last Christmas,” Derek managed as he felt Stiles’ hands wrap around his hard cock.

                “Oh. I thought about you even more. Let me show you,” Stiles finally pulled Derek’s erection from his underwear and straddled his hips, “You see, I decided to flip through all those pictures I took from our trip to Italy last summer. You know, the ones where we walked on that nude beach. Fuck, you turned every head we walked past. But you were all mine. I was hard that entire day.” Stiles started grinding against the member beneath him before reaching behind and rubbing against his hole. Derek could smell lube and opened his mouth to say something before Stiles gently pulled out a bright, blue plug, “Worked myself open and put this in. Wanted to be ready for you.”

                “Fuck,” Derek let his head fall back on the couch. Stiles laughed and grabbed Derek’s cock, lining himself up before slowly sinking down.

                “Now, let me ride you. I’m going to moan so fucking loud that the next 3 floors will hear me,” Stiles breathed out before rolling his hips. Derek grabbed Stiles’ ass and pulled them apart to thrust up into him even deeper. Stiles felt like heaven around him. He had missed this. He missed Stiles beneath him, on top of him, all around him.

                “God. You feel amazing,” Derek bowed his back off the back of the couch as Stiles moved his body up and down in Derek’s lap.

                “You feel even better. Fuck, Der. I’m gonna cum embarrassingly fast. Worked myself up too much thinking about you. I just missed you so fucking much,” Stiles punched out as he continued his movements.

                “Do it, baby. Fucking cum all over my suit,” Derek groaned and started fisting Stiles’ cock in time with his thrusts. Stiles started moving even quicker and harder as he approached his orgasm. Soon, almost too soon, Stiles shouted out as ribbons of cum erupted from him, just painting the front of Derek and effectively ruining his shirt, jacket, and pants. Derek loved watching Stiles cum. To him, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Stiles kept rolling his hips through his orgasm before Derek lifted him up and flipped them. He started fucking into Stiles harder and harder until he was buried so deep he couldn’t get any deeper. Suddenly, Stiles clenched around him so tight that Derek came so fast he could hardly breathe. Both were breathing fast, panting against each other’s lips as they slowly came down from their highs.

                “So good,” Stiles grinned.

                “Mmm. I’m glad you came to visit,” Derek chuckled and peppered kisses all over his face.

                “I’m glad you let me ruin your suit,” he kissed back.

                “Well, I wasn’t particularly attached to it,” Derek sighed and slowly raised up to look down at his fiancé, "Too tight and stuffy."

                “You have a spare to change into, right?” Stiles asked.

                “I do. And a shower in my private bathroom. Wanna get cleaned up with me?” Derek purred.

                “You bet I do. In fact, I think I want to give someone a shower blow job. Can you get it up again for me, old man?” he teased.

                “Oh my god,” Derek sighed with faux-exacerbation, “I’m not an old man you, little shit.”

                “Old enough to fulfill my daddy kink,” Stiles winked and Derek responded by plucking Stiles up from the couch and throwing him over his shoulder as he carried him to the bathroom. Later, after they relaxed and got clean, Stiles might have gathered up Derek’s soiled suit to send to the dry cleaner…but might have actually sent it to Kate Argent’s office with a very ‘friendly’ note attached.


End file.
